This Wedding Must Be Stopped
by LaaArtWrtr
Summary: Ron and Kim are getting married. Unfortunately, some people are not too happy about it.


Kim Possible is a Walt Disney Production. Any re-broadcast or other use of this character without the express written consent of Walt Disney Productions is prohibited.

"Hello everyone, this is Gale Storm for Access Middleton and the big story here and around the world is the upcoming wedding between former teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The wedding is expected to bring emissaries as far away as Japan, as well as the President and the First Lady, and some A listers from Tinsel Town…"

**This Wedding Must Be Stopped!**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 1 – Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed?**

Kim Possible's Bachlorette Party – Lipsky Manor.

"Monique!" Kim squealed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend from high school, Monique Johnson. "I'm so glad you could make it! So how's Paris?"

"Great, girl. Sorry I couldn't make it out any sooner." Monique broke the embrace and said, "I can't believe you're finally doing it. Why'd you guys wait so long, anyways?"

Kim guided her old friend through the entry hall to the large banquette room where the party was being held.

"You know, Monique. Ron and I wanted to wait until we finished college. But what about you and that guy Mike you wrote me about?"

"We split, Kim. I ain't sheddin' any tears, though. The boy didn't know a good thing when he had it." Monique replied.

Kim nodded and opened the door. They were immediately felt the vibrations from the loud music that was playing inside.

Monique shouted as she looked around the noisy room, "Oh my, I see you got the party started. How many strippers did you invite?"

Kim blushed as she looked over at the three dancers who were gyrating in the living area, "I didn't invite any of them, it was she…"

"Yep, it was me," Sheila Lipsky, the former villain yelled above the din as she joined them, "If I left it up to Princess here, we probably would have had a quilting bee or something," she gulped her drink and said to Monique, "Excuse my manners, what'll you have, Mon?.. Mon? Earth to Monique."

Monique finally broke off staring at one of the dancers, "Oh my. That can NOT be real."

"It's real," Sheila laughed, "We measured earlier. Now what are you drinking?"

"Martini, if you know how," Monique said, once again staring at dancer.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Kim smirked as she drank her own drink, "Ron's is that big if not bigger."

Monique turned her stare at Kim, "Girl, you have GOT to be joking…"

"Ignore her Monique, she's been braggin' about that since they got here," Sheila said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not bragging, I just… Tara! Get Bonnie away from that guy. She's a married woman for goodness sake…"

Hours later…

The party was dieing down, the dancers having left an hour ago, and most of the guests had retired to the various guest rooms that the mansion had. Finally, there were only three left.

"And I'm just sayin', maybe Drew isn't all that, but he's big enough for me, and don't you forget it," Sheila slurred as the party was dieing down.

"Preach it sister," Monique responded drunkenly, "I wish I had me one, I don't care how big, just as long as the man attached was a good man, a decent man," she started to cry, "you guys got the last two, ya know?"

"No no, Mon. There are some good guys out there," Kim said as she consoled her friend, "I mean, sure I got a great one, and he's like," Kim spread her arms out, "this big, but that doesn't mean you can't find someone, Monique. I mean it might be someone you already know, I mean, look at Sheila, she knew Drew all those years, and then she realized that she loved him," she turned to Sheila who was lying face down on the floor, "Right, Sheila?"

"And don't you forget it," Sheila said, without lifting her face from the floor.

Monique spread her hands out, mimicking her friend, "That big," she whispered in awe, "doesn't that hurt?"

Kim burst out laughing, "Oh Monique, you are so drunk. I think it's time that you went to bed." Kim helped her friend to her feet.

Monique stood up shakily, "Ok, just point me in the right direction, I'll be all right." Kim lead her friend toward the guest rooms, and after making sure that she made, turned her attention Sheila.

Sheila Lipsky, the woman once known as Shego, had, after the Lowardian invasion and subsequent pardons, married her boss, Drew Lipsky, formerly Dr. Drakken. Sheila had then got a job as a freelance agent for Global Justice, thanks to the efforts of Kim and Ron, while Drew was able to get a job at the Middleton Space center, where he worked with his old college chum, Dr. James Possible. This too was due to the efforts of Team Possible. The two women, who were once the deadliest of enemies, were now close friends.

So now Kim Possible was looking down at her good friend. "Sheila, Sheila, come on wake up. You need to get to bed."

Sheila jerked awake and cried, "And don't you forget it." She looked around in confusion. "Huh? What time is it?"

Kim laughed at her. "It's after 3. Come on Sheila, it's time to go to sleep."

"Sleep? I was already asleep," Sheila grumped as she got to her feet.

"I'm gonna head for home, can you make it to the bedroom?" Kim asked as she helped Sheila to her feet.

Sheila grabbed her arm and said, "You are not going anywhere, Kimmie. I promised Ron that you would not drive after the party. So come on, let's go to bed."

Kim shook her head, "I'm not the one had all those Purple Hooters, Sheila. I think I'm ok to 'Hick'" At the hiccup, Kim blushed and burst into giggles. Sheila started giggling too.

"Oh, yeah, you're FINE to drive. Go ahead. But when you get picked up for the DUI, don't come crying to me," Sheila said with a smirk.

Kim raised her hands in resignation, "Ok Ok, you win. I'll stay. It's already almost morning anyway." She linked arms with Sheila, and they headed for the master bedroom.

When they got there, Kim led Sheila to the bed, and began helping get her cloths off. Sheila slapped at her hands, "I can do it, I been undressing myself for years." Kim then watched as she struggled to pull her blouse over her head. She got soon found herself entangled in it.

Kim watched with arms folded as Sheila struggled to get free from her shirt. Finally losing patience she said, "Do you need any help there, Sheila?"

The green skinned woman stopped her struggling and replied, "Oh… all I can get." They both started laughing as Kim moved to help, "It would have helped if you unbuttoned your blouse first, silly."

Finally, Sheila was down to her underwear and sat down on the edge of the Kings Size bed. "Ok, now your turn, Princess. I'm ready to assist you."

Kim shook her head, "You're in no condition to help, Shego. Besides, I was planning on undressing in my bedroom, please and thank you." She started heading for the door, "Good night, Sheila. Thanks for the great party."

Sheila called out to her as she reached the door, "Hey Kimmie. Why don't you sleep in here tonight? Come on, we can talk a bit before we fall asleep."

Kim shrugged and then stripped down to her underwear. Sheila got under the covers, sliding herself over to the far side as Kim slid in and joined her. Soon the two were whispering and giggling, acting like the sisters they had become.

"…and remember when we got sucked into that TV vortex? And we we're on that hospital show and you punched out that guy? And then we were on that show with the bungee jumping and you grabbed that sleazy host and jumped? That was funny."

Sheila laughed, "That's not what you said at the time. 'Shego' you said," Sheila mimicked Kim on the 'Shego'.

"Well, I'm the good guy. I can't laugh when you do those things. It was funny though," Kim smiled at the memory. "A lot of things back then were funny, looking back."

Sheila frowned and said, "Not all the things we did were funny, Princess. Eric…" Sheila felt herself choking up, "Damn, why do I always cry so easily when I'm drunk?"

Kim rolled closer to Sheila and pulled her into a hug, "Shh, don't cry, that was, like, another person. Besides, I kicked you into that tower, so that made us even, right?" Kim gave a small laugh, then pulled away slightly to look into Sheila eyes, "Sweetie, you've apologized for that like a hundred times. There's nothing left to forgive. If it wasn't for that sitch, Ron and I might never have gotten together. And now we're getting married. So I need my Maid of Honor to be happy, not sad."

Sheila nodded and reached behind her for some tissues that were in a box on her nightstand. She blew her nose and generally composed herself. When she was done, she reached over and grabbed Kim's hand. She whispered, "I'm so glad we're friends now." Kim smiled back and replied softly, "Me too."

The two lay silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Then Sheila yawned and said, "I guess we should go to sleep. I can't keep my eyes open."

Kim nodded, "Yeah, me too. Good night, Sheila." "Night, Princess." The two women were soon asleep.

As the women slept, a faint blue glow appeared just outside the bedroom. This was soon followed by three figures who appeared as if rising from the floor.

"Ok, they're in bed together. Mission accomplished. Now let's get out of here before something else gets messed up," the first figure whispered sharply.

"No!" the second figure, glared at the first, "You saw the news report. In a few days, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are getting married. That's not supposed to happen." The third figure nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do about it?" the first figure asked.

The second figure placed her hands on her hips and said, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We gonna stop this wedding!"

TBC.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hi Gang. I got this plot monkey from reading another story that was posted. I hope you enjoy it, so tell me what you think

Regards,

LAW.


End file.
